


Fantasy & Reality

by Cordelia_Sun



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Post-Peacekeeper Wars, Starburst Challenge, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John follows Aeryn into the video game world and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy & Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terrafirmascapers.com Starburst Challenge #87 and the requirement to contain the line 'let's finish this...'

The clear out of John’s quarters hadn’t taken long. They were leaving the TV and the stereo; Aeryn didn’t want people coming and going in their private space and John was cool with that. The clothes fitted into a small bag and the rest of John’s possessions fitted into an equally small box. John wondered vaguely if he should be depressed that he’d accumulated so few possessions in his new life, but all it took was a quick mental tally of what he had gained instead for the whole idea of ‘stuff’ to pale in comparison.  
  
All in all, John was pretty happy with his lot.  
  
He whistled as he wandered along the corridor; looking forward to saying goodbye to the cell that had been his home for a little over four years.  
  
The whistling came to an abrupt halt has he stepped through the doors.  
  
Aeryn lay on his old bed. Her body stretched out; loose limbed and slightly shaking. To her hand was pressed a small green game blob, biometric matrix, fished, no doubt, from the box of items earmarked for the waste disposal.  
  
“Crap,” John said under his breath and reached out a hand.

 ***

  
The game world was eerily quiet.  
  
John, dressed in the blue and white outfit Chiana had worn on his first go around, made his way through the world with purpose heading directly for the boudoir. He was prepared to dispatch anything that got in his way, but nothing did. All was silent. Calm.  
   
His footsteps echoed around the deserted parking garage as John approached the psychedelic mini-van where Stark’s twisted Princess lived. Only here did he stop; half hoping to see Zhaan one more time. He thought he might tell her that everything had turned out okay in the end; that her sacrifice hadn’t been wasted. It wasn't the real Zhaan, John knew that well enough, but fantasy and reality had become so blurred in his mind these past few cycles that he didn't consider the distinction to be all that important anymore. But the van was empty too and, after a thoughtful pause, he continued on his way.  
  
The screen in the elevator played static as John rode it straight up to the boudoir; the creepy max headroom apparition of himself failing to make an appearance this time. It should have been an improvement, but the white of the screen hurt his eyes and the rolling static waves undulated with the increasingly tense knot in his stomach.  
  
Fact was there were things John didn’t like to think about and this place came damn near the top of that list. Taking a walk around inside your own head is disurbing enough, but this place came from the other guy and that was as creepy as hell. God only knew what Aeryn would think; John didn't think she would buy 'it's not actually me' as an excuse, which made his heart hurt in ways he'd hoped he'd never have to deal with again. He pushed on and clung to the hope that wherever Aeryn was was deserted to.  
  
When he reached the boudoir it was empty of game avatars and John entered with a sigh of cautious hope.  
  
The bed still stood at the centre of the room festooned with gaudy baubles and white satin sheets. A heart shaped pillow lay discarded on the floor. Aeryn stood at its edge, dressed in the brown costume of the heroic knight with her hand resting on the hilt of the word as easily as it rested on her pulse pistol.  
  
There was, to John’s great relief, no Princess.  
  
“Hey,” said John as he approached. Aeryn turned and ran her eyes over him in his ridiculous costume; a slight curl of her lips betrayed her amusement at the sight, “what’cha doing?”  
  
“I was curious,” she said with a short shrug of her shoulder.  
  
“Curious?”  
  
“I wanted to meet the Princess I’ve heard so much about.”  
  
“Ah,” John said, “looks like she’s out.”  
  
“You really have no idea how these sims work do you?” Aeryn snorted, raised her hand and clicked her fingers twice.  
  
The Princess appeared on the bed in an instant; lounging languidly back on her elbows and regarding them with a sultry, heavy lidded gaze.  
  
“Well, hello there,” she said in her heavily lisping accent, “It’th tho nice to have vithitorth; I’ve been tho very, very lonely.”  
  
The Princess flashed a manic smile, pulled herself up to her hand and knees and crawled along the bed toward Aeryn, who regarded her with a raised brow.  
  
“Aeryn I—” John started to speak, but trailed off when he realised he had no idea what to say next. This wasn't something he could even begin to explain. Instead all he could do was watch as the Princess knelt on the edge of the bed and pressed herself against his singularly unimpressed wife. She ran her fingertips along Aeryn's arm until she reached the sword and grinned.

"Well, I don't think you require athistanth with sheathing your thword," the Princess simpered, "but I am thure we can come to thome other arragenment."

The Princess leaned forward and pressed her lips to Aeryn's in a gentle kiss. Aeryn clicked her fingers again and the apparition froze.  
  
“So,” she said taking a step back, “this is the fantasy is it?”  
  
John’s flash-fried brain fished for a safe answer and, finding none, kept his mouth shut. He gave a noncommittal shrug.  
  
“Silence? Such a rarity from you, John.” Aeryn reached forward to twirl a lock of the Princesses blond hair around her finger.  
  
“How did you do that?” John asked, thinking it a safe enough question, “the clicky thing?”  
  
“It’s fairly standard sim control. The biometric feedback is connected to your consciousness and the main controller, me in this instance, simply has to click to activate what is required. The game makers know that players don’t always want the adventure levels; sometimes you just want to skip straight to the pornography.” Aeryn smiled slightly as she noticed John choke over that last word and raised her hand again, “shall we explore the rest of the fantasy?”  
  
“I’d rather not,” said John too late, as Aeryn’s fingers clicked again.  
  
The Princesses reanimated as her dress disappeared.  
  
Now she was clad in lingerie; a white laced corset and matching stockings. The briefest of briefs were fastened at the hips with little white ribbons that just begged to be tugged loose. The corset barely contained the Princess' breasts and the lace fabric gave fascinating glimpses of the flesh beneath.

John stared dumbly; thumb pressed to his lip. He was mostly mortified and, he suspected, on the receiving end of Aeryn’s burgeoning, desert dry sense of humour, but the animal hind brain he didn’t have a lot of control over was fighting for attention and was winning the battle. He avoided Aeryn's eyes completely.  
  
Aeryn bit her lip and furrowed her brow in an expression of vague wonder as the now compliant Princess allowed her to inspect the new outfit. John’s eyes tracked her fingers as they ran over the lace at the Princess’s breast and halted over the little tuggable bows of her panties. His breath hitched as she slipped the tip of her finger under the tops of the stockings and ran it around she until she was caressing the princess’s inner thighs. Aeryn ran her finger under the stocking strap, slowly stroking upwards. She cupped the Princess' cheek with her other hand and drew her in to a long slow kiss, tongue flicking out to lick full soft lips identical to her own.

John watched in frozen fascination and wrestled silently between his embarassment and raging arousal. He wondered how far she was going to take this and was only a little ashamed at hoping she'd push it all the way.  
   
“So this is what you like is it?” asked Aeryn in a soft and curious tone as she pulled away; leaving the pouting Princess kneeling on the bed.

“It’s OK I guess,” John squeaked, distressed at having the dirty laundry of human males so blatantly laid bare in front of him.  
  
“Really?” she clicked her fingers again and his clothes disappeared exposing the false nature of John’s words, “it looks more than OK from where I’m standing.”  
  
“Damn it woman, will you stop doing that!” John demanded as he covered his embarrassment with his hands and Aeryn wrinkled her nose in amusement. The Princess copied the gesture and gave an arresting lick of her lips. He grabbed the sheet from the bed and pulled it around his waist; this wasn't funny anymore.  
   
“Look,” he said, “I’m not gonna lie… from a certain point of view this is pretty damn hot, but it’s also really, really creepy. You can’t read too much into what goes on inside a guys head; trust me! It’s _you_ I want; however you come. Not, not... _this!_ ”  
  
Aeryn’s smile faded and she looked at him seriously.  
  
“I believe you. Your brain,” she said looking around the room, “is a very, very odd place.”  
  
“Amen! Now, can we get rid of Princess Peach here and get me my damn clothes back?” John pleaded and added, hoping to restore some sanity and regain a little dignity, “it’s moving day, remember, and I don’t wanna leave the baby with Grandma any longer than necessary.”  
  
“Of course.” Aeryn clicked her fingers and the Princess disappeared. She studied him with a contemplative gaze that was more than a little worrying and ran her teeth over her lip. “You know… sim spaces can also be useful if you want a little… private time.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
"Let me illustrate," Aeryn said and clicked her fingers; her hero outfit disappeared and was replaced with the princesses’ white lacy ensemble. “Is this less creepy?"  
  
John stared in dumbstruck wonder until Aeryn grinned and grabbed the sheet around his waist and pulled him towards her.  
  
"I can lose it if you’d prefer.” she raised her hand to click, but John clasped his fingers around hers; she always looked better in black, but this was pretty damn delectable.   
   
“Why don’t you let me take care of that,” said John as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, “in... a little while.”  
  
Her lips were as full and soft and real as they ever were. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and John crawled up between her thighs; his fingers found the ribbons at her hips as his mouth claimed hers.  
  
They parted from their kiss with a gasp and Aeryn looked up at him, intent and amused.  
  
“What?” he asked and she smiled in response.  
  
“Let’s finished this…”  
  


End file.
